1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moving animal toy and more particularly to a moving toy that acts as if it were skiing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of moving aminal toys have been manufactured. Most of these animal toys perform actions by moving their own hands, legs or head or play musical instruments.
The conventional moving animal toys amuse the user by their own motions or actions and there are no such toys as perform skiing by riding on skis.